A PAUSE
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sequel. Sehun berusaha menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan sahabatnya, tapi satu hal yang ia lupakan adalah menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Bisakah Sehun menerima kembali Jongin saat pria itu memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya? KaiHun. Yaoi. Oneshoot.
1. Chapter 1

A PAUSE

Cast : KaiHun

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia menatap sahabatnya yang tampak begitu bahagia saat ini. "Kau tampak sangat menawan Baekkie," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja, ini hari pertunanganku dan aku tak ingin penampilanku dikalahkan siapapun termasuk dirimu."

Sehun ikut tertawa, "Hei, bukankah setiap harinya penampilanmu selalu mengalahkanku?" Sehun tak suka repot, ia lebih suka tampilan yang sederhana, termasuk sekarang ini, saat semua orang tampak keren dengan kemeja dan jas mereka, Sehun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia lapisi dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu dan tak lupa juga celana jeans andalannya.

"Tapi hari ini kau juga tampil menawan Sehun..."

"Tetap saja aku kalah darimu, Baekkie." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia mengedarkan tatapannya kesekeliling. "Dimana calon tunanganmu, aku belum melihatnya."

"Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya, kau tahu terkadang aku membenci dirinya yang seperti ini, ini adalah hari pertunangan kami tetapi ia masih saja membicarakan masalah bisnis dengan teman-temannya."

"Hei, jangan rusak penampilanmu dengan muka cemberut seperti itu," Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Oh, apa aku mengacaukan dandananku?" tanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit berpose dihadapan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, kau masih terlihat sangat luar biasa sekarang. Aku yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan berkedip melihatmu nanti."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu Sehun, dia sering melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak berkedip seperti yang kau katakan."

"Oh ya, melihat dirimu yang menawan tentu saja kurasa itu benar, bukan? Tapi kapan, apa aku sering melewatkan pemandangan ketika Chanyeol terpesona padamu?" Sehun menuntun Baekhyun ke sofa yang kosong di sudut, dan keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol selalu melakukannya ketika ia melihatku selesai mandi."

"Apa?"

"Yah, dia selalu menatapku tak berkedip saat melihatku telanjang."

"Kalian sudah tinggal serumah?" tanya Sehun terkejut, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Sudah setahun ini, kau terlalu lama menghilang entah kemana Sehun, aku mungkin sangat beruntung kau membaca email yang aku kirim dan kemudian datang kesini."

Sehun nyengir, "Maaf, kau tahu kalau aku perlu menata hatiku lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh simpati, "Ya, aku mengerti Sehun karena itulah aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencarimu ke seluruh dunia."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan.

"Sehun, apakah itu kau?"

Sehun menoleh dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut melihat dirinya. "Hai, Chanyeol... lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya Tuhan, kau tahu aku hampir saja menghajar pria yang berani-beraninya menggenggam tangan kekasihku, beruntunglah aku karena belum melakukan tindak kekerasan padamu," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun dan merengkuhnya dengan hangat. "Kemana saja kau, kau tahu Baekhyun menjadi sangat cerewet selama kau pergi." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya liburan..."

"Liburan tanpa mengajak sahabatmu ini, jahat sekali."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu juga."

"Ah, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan sekali bisa liburan berdua denganmu." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. "Aku juga sudah bosan melihat wajah pria disampingku ini setiap hari, kau tahu Sehun dia selalu mendengkur saat tidur."

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu sayang," Chanyeol mencubit sayang hidung mungil Baekhyun. "Dan siapa yang mengijinkan kau pergi liburan tanpa diriku, aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang kalau kau berani melakukannya."

"Channie..."

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, jangan pura-pura terkejut seperti itu," Chanyeol memukul pelan pundak Sehun. "Aku yakin kalau kau juga pernah melakukannya."

Sehun hanya tertawa, tidak mengiyakan atau membantah. Sejujurnya ia memang belum pernah melakukannya, tapi percuma membantah karena sudah pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayainya, mengingat betapa mesumnya kekasihnya dulu.

Sehun memandang keluar jendela, menatap apapun yang tertangkap retina matanya di luar sana. Ia baru tiba di Dubai tadi malam dan belum sempat menikmati pemandangan kota ini, ia berencana setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan sahabatnya, ia akan mengeksplorasi keindahan kota ini, sendirian.

"Kau menginap di hotel mana?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun menyebutkan nama hotel yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tak berencana langsung pulang bukan? Maksudku karena aku dan Baekhyun akan langsung terbang ke Italy malam ini jadi kau..."

"Aku berencana untuk tinggal beberapa hari disini."

"Baguslah, kau mungkin perlu melihat the fountain show sebelum pergi."

Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini pertama kali aku ke Dubai dan aku rasa aku perlu berkeliling nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun bilang dia mencintai kota ini karena itulah aku mengadakan pestanya di sini."

Sehun tak akan pernah ragu untuk mengatakan kalau ia melihat rasa cinta Chanyeol yang begitu besar kepada Baekhyun. Dulu Chanyeol sangat terkenal dengan imej playboy nya dan siapa sangka kalau akhirnya ia akan takluk kepada seorang pria cerewet bertubuh mungil seperti Baekhyun. Orang bilang cinta sejati akan mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih baik dan Sehun setuju dengan itu, karena ia jelas bisa melihat kalau Chanyeol tleah jauh berubah dibandingkan dulu, sahabatnya juga terlihat sangat bahagia bersama pria tersebut.

Berbeda jauh dengannya, pria yang Sehun harapkan bisa menjadi cinta sejatinya justru telah menyakiti hatinya dan karena itulah Sehun harus menenangkan diri, menghabiskan uang tabungannya hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Waktunya sudah tiba," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau tak apa-apa kami tinggal?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Congratulazioni."

"Ku tebak kau habis liburan di Italy," sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa, tapi akhirnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menggandeng Baekhyun yang tampak gugup menuju ke atas panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang bertukar cincin itu, air mata hampir jatuh menetes di pipinya. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi sedikit perasaan hampa juga menyusup di dalam hatinya, seharusnya ia juga bisa bahagia seperti keduanya andai saja hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya tidak berakhir.

Sehun tak menoleh saat seseorang duduk di sofa di sampingnya, terlalu dekat hingga lengan keduanya bersentuhan.

"Oh Sehun."

Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia bahkan hampir lupa untuk bernapas, suara itu, ia sangat mengenalnya, mungkinkah? Perlahan-lahan Sehun menoleh ke arah orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun bersyukur ia sedang berada dalam kondisi duduk saat ini karena ia sangat yakin kalau kakinya sudah melemas saat melihat pria yang tidak ia harapkan kini tengah menatapnya dengan dalam. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Ternyata benar kau," pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kabarku tidak baik-baik saja setelah hari itu, inginnya Sehun mengatakan hal itu, tapi kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanyalah "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin."

"Baguslah, aku pikir kau tak akan datang mengingat kau seperti menghilang setahun ini."

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, tentu saja aku akan datang, dan kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Chanyeol mengundangku."

Bodohnya Sehun kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Jongin adalah sahabat Chanyeol dan juga kenapa ia bisa melupakan fakta kalau saat ini ia berada di Dubai, kota tempat Jongin dilahirkan dan tentu saja tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terus berlangsung namun Sehun lebih memilih menyelinap diam-diam keluar dari tempat pesta itu tanpa sempat berpamitan pada pasangan tersebut. Keberadaan Jongin di pesta tersebut membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, andai ini pesta miliknya Sehun mungkin bisa mengusir pria itu, namun ini adalah pesta sahabatnya dan Sehun tentu saja tak bisa melakukannya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyelinap pergi saat Jongin lengah.

Baru saja Sehun bisa menarik napas lega saat sudah berada di luar ruangan, seseorang sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya, membawanya ke sudut tempat parkir dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang," sahut Sehun singkat.

"Kau ingin menghindariku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa lelah."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kau tidak berubah," jemari Jongin yang hangat menyapu lembut pipi mulus Sehun.

Sehun tidak menolak sentuhan itu, ia hanya diam dan balas menatap Jongin. Harus Sehun akui Jongin telah berubah dari setahun yang lalu, betapa waktu telah merubah pria dihadapannya menjadi bertambah begitu menarik, sementara dirinya... sepertinya waktu tak ingin melakukan perubahan padanya, ia tetaplah seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu, Oh Sehun yang selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan juga dengan kehidupannya yang serba sederhana. Inginnya Sehun juga melakukan perombakan besar-besaran pada dirinya, mungkin seperti melakukan operas plastik untuk menyempurnakan wajahnya, ataupun membeli pakaian yang mahal dan bergaya seperti orang kaya kebanyakan, sehingga orang-orang akan terpana ketika melihatnya sama seperti ketika mereka tercengang saat melihat Jongin melintas dihadapan mereka. Tapi Sehun sadar, kalau ia tak bisa hidup dengan penuh kepalsuan seperti itu, buat apa kelihatan glamour kalau nyatanya isi dompetnya minimalis?

"Jongin, bisakah kau menjauh dariku, aku ingin pulang."

"Kau ingin ku antar?" tawar Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka sudah tidak berkencan lagi dan Sehun tak ingin berharap apapun lagi dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut. "Terima kasih tapi aku ingin pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah..."

Apa yang Sehun harapkan dari Jongin? Berharap kalau Jongin akan berkeras untuk mengantarnya pulang seperti dulu? Hal seperti itu pasti tak akan pernah terjadi lagi, Jongin sudah tidak peduli padanya. Pria itu mungkin hanya menyapanya untuk basa basi dan juga menilai seperti apa kehidupannya sekarang.

Sehun berdehem singkat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkahnya yang lunglai. Pertemuan dengan Jongin tak hanya menguras emosinya tapi juga fisiknya.

"Sehun."

Langkah Sehun melambat tapi ia terlalu enggan hanya untuk sekedar menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Hanya karena ucapan Jongin tersebut, Sehun menjadi susah tidur dan pagi ini ia berbaring dengan malas di kasurnya. Sesekali ia menguap lebar, ia mengantuk tapi tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin. Apakah benar laki-laki itu merindukannya? Ataukah itu hanya khayalan dirinya semata?

Tadi malam Baekhyun menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah berangkat ke bandara bersama Chanyeol. Membayangkan keduanya yang berlibur ke Italy membuat Sehun juga ingin menghabiskan liburannya dengan jalan-jalan disini, menghabiskan uang tabungannya sebelum kemudian berpikir untuk melamar pekerjaan yang baru lagi.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil pakaian di dalam koper lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sehun baru selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Apa sarapan yang ia pesan tadi sudah tiba? Sehun merapikan bajunya sebelum ia membuka pintu. Bukan pengantar makanan yang ia lihat, melainkan Jongin dengan senyuman menawannya yang membawa kereta makanan.

"Pagi, Sehun..."

"Ku rasa kau salah mengetuk pintu kamar," ucap Sehun. Ia berusaha menutup pintu, namun sebelah kaki Jongin menahannya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari depan pintu, aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

"Sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang pengantar makanan?" walau penuh keengganan, Sehun akhirnya membiarkan Jongin mendorong kereta makanannya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sejak pagi ini tentunya." Jongin meletakkan sarapan Sehun di atas meja nakas. "Makanlah."

Sehun tahu kalau ia harus menunda perdebatannya dengan Jongin karena perutnya yang sudah kelaparan, jadi ia memilih duduk di tepi kasur dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Apa tujuanmu hari ini?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan membiarkan diriku tersesat hari ini." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Kau baik sekali mau membawakannya untukku, ku tebak ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu, kau terlihat terbiasa melakukannya."

Jongin tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Sehun bermaksud menyindirnya. "Percayalah sweety, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dan itu khusus untukmu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan ia mulai bertanya lagi. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menginap disini?"

"Haruskah aku jujur?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmmm... terserah, kau bohongpun aku tak tahu."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol memberitahuku kalau kau menginap di salah satu hotel milikku."

Alis Sehun berkerut? Hotel ini milik Jongin? Sebenarnya seberapa banyak bisnis pria ini? Dulu saat keduanya masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun hanya tahu kalau Jongin seorang pengusaha, dan kemudian sesaat sebelum mereka putus, orang terdekat Jongin mengatakan kalau Jongin sebenarnya adalah anak seorang raja minyak di Dubai. Di saat itulah Sehun menyadari betapa kecilnya dirinya di hadapan keluarga Jongin dan ia akhirnya juga mengerti keluarga Jongin yang ia temui tak ada yang menyukainya. Ia bukanlah calon yang mereka inginkan untuk mendampingi Jongin, terlebih lagi kata-kata Jongin saat itu telah memantapkan pilihannya untuk berpisah dari Jongin.

" _Ya, kau memang tidak pantas berdampingan dengan keluargaku, Sehun..."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan kini saat ia mengetahui kalau Jongin juga memiliki bisnis lain selain di dunia perminyakan, membuat dirinay makin merasa rendah diri.

"Kenapa Chanyeol memberitahukan hal ini padamu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya apa alasannya mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Sehun mengambil handhonenya di atas kasur lalu beranjak menuju balkon, ia langsung menghubungi nomor Chanyeol namun nomor itu tidak aktif, jadi Sehun mencoba menelpon ke nomor milik Baekhyun.

" _Halo..."_

"Baekkie, apa Chanyeol bersamamu?" tanya Sehun cepat.

" _Channie? Dia sedang keluar mencari makanan, memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya Sehun?"_

Sehun mendesah pelan, ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang duduk di tepi kasur sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

" _Apa ini tentang Jongin?"_

"Kau tahu?"

" _Dia bertanya pada Chanyeol apa dia mengundangmu untuk datang, dan Chanyeol bilang iya."_

"Kenapa kalian lakukan hal ini? Kau tahu aku dan dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi."

" _Sehun... kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Jongin dan..."_

"Tak ada masalah apapun lagi di antara aku dan Jongin, semua sudah selesai, Baekhyun."

" _Kurasa dia masih mencintaimu, Sehun."_

"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu apa tentang Jongin?"

" _Dan kau, apa kau tahu seperti apa isi hati Jongin? Kau hanya mempedulikan rasa sakit hatimu sendiri Sehun, mencoba menghindarinya, tanpa berusaha memahami bagaimana perasaan Jongin."_

"Apa kau membelanya?"

" _Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak menghakimi Jongin tanpa tahu seperti apa keadaannya juga."_

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Terserah padamu," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

" _Sehun kau marah padaku?"_

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk mematikan telpon dan menoleh pada Jongin. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga keduanya bersekongkol denganmu. Tapi karena urusan di antara kita sudah selesai, lebih baik kau segera pergi."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Kau ingin mengusirku?"

"Kalau kau merasa demikian, maka jawabannya adalah ya."

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara bukan, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Jongin," Sehun menahan lengan Jongin saat pria itu ingin menariknya keluar dari kamar. "Aku tidak berencana mengajakmu, jadi lebih baik kau pergi."

"Dan membiarkanmu tersesat, ayolah Sehun kau butuh pendamping dan aku bersedia melakukannya. Kau tak perlu membayarku, oke. Ini gratis."

"Tapi..."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sehun?"

Apa yang ia tunggu? Sehun tak tahu apa jawabannya, sekarang ini bersama dengan Jongin adalah pilihan yang buruk untuknya. Berada di dekat pria itu membuat getaran-getaran asing timbul di dadanya, suhu tubuhnya memanas setiap kali tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin, dan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap pria itu menatapnya. Sehun sangat mengerti sensasi apa yang ia rasakan tersebut dan ini buruk, ia harus menjauh dari Jongin untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bukan pria ini lah yang sedang ia tunggu.

Sehun telah berhasil menjauh dari Jongin selama setahun, ia berusaha dengan keras untuk melupakan pria itu. Selama pergi jauh, ia banyak bertemu dengan pria-pria tampan dan seksi, banyak yang tertarik padanya, namun selalu ia tolak. Sehun bukannya tak tahu apa jawaban atas reaksinya yang dingin kepada pria-pria tampan dan seksi tersebut, tapi ia berusaha menyangkal dengan keras jawaban tersebut. Jawaban bahwa ia bukan menunggu seorang pria yang tepat untuknya, semua itu terjadi karena ia masih berharap pada pria yang sekarang berada tepat didepannya ini.

Pernah menjadi pasangan Jongin membuat Sehun menyadari kalau cinta tak hanya tentang kesepakatan kedua belah pihak yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi juga tentang kedua orang tua dan para sahabat. Kita tak akan pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia tanpa adanya restu dari semua pihak tersebut. Karena itulah cintanya dengan Jongin kandas di tengah jalan, tak ada yang benar-benar merestui mereka. Cintanya pada Jongin seperti kisah dongeng di mana seorang pelayan rendahan mencintai seorang pangeran tampan. Hanya menyisakan kepahitan dan bukan kebahagiaan.

"Jongin, maaf... tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi bersamamu."

Raut wajah Jongin berubah, tapi saat ia melihat tatapan kesedihan yang di layangkan Sehun kepadanya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk pergi. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya membiarkan Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Sehun menutup matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh di pipinya. Kenapa cinta harus semenyakitkan ini, tidak bisakah Jongin benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya, Sehun lelah dengan cintanya yang tak mungkin bisa ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun tidak jadi jalan-jalan, ia lebih memilih berbaring meringkuk di kasurnya hingga malam kembali tiba.

Setelah selesai memakan makanan yang lagi-lagi ia pesan lewat layanan kamar, Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan ia hampir berteriak kaget saat melihat Jongin yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga," suara Jongin terdengar begitu lega.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menutup kamarnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap kembali pada Jongin.

"Mereka bilang kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar seharian, jadi aku khawatir padamu dan memutuskan kemari, tetapi saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu, kau keluar dari kamar.

"Aku bosan, kurasa aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," gumam Sehun, ia berjalan menuju ke arah lift.

"Kau ingin ke Dubai Fountain?" tawar Jongin. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu ramai, aku ingin ke tempat yang lain."

"Palm Jumeirah, Wild Wadi atau Miracle Garden?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kurasa aku tahu tempat apa yang ingin kau tuju, ayo aku antar." Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki lift.

Debaran itu lagi, Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras saat berada di dekat Jongin, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Jongin tidak mendengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila atau ia akan merasa sangat malu karena ketahuan.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bilang ingin tempat yang lebih sepi kan? Kali ini menurutlah..."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah padaku, Sehun."

"Oh, oke." Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa kata Jongin.

Di antara sejumlah tempat wisata yang berada di kota Dubai, Sehun tak menyangka kalau Jongin akan membawanya ke Jumeirah Beach. Tempat ini cukup sepi, mungkin dikarenakan ini adalah malam hari, tapi Sehun tahu persis pantai ini akan dipenuhi pengunjung saat siang hari, pasirnya yang putih dan air laut yang berwarna biru bersih sangat indah saat dilihat di siang hari.

Angin laut berhembus cukup kencang dan Sehun merasa sedikit kedinginan, saat keluar dari kamar hotel tadi ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan juga celana pendek dan tentunya juga sendal jepit kesayangannya. Seharusnya ia membawa jaketnya tadi agar tidak merasa kedinginan seperti ini.

"Mau duduk di sini?" tawar Jongin. Ia duduk di atas pasir tanpa mempedulikan celananya menjadi kotor.

Sehun mengangguk, ia beranjak ke dekat Jongin dan tepat sebelum ia mendaratkan bokongnya di atas pasir, tangan Jongin lebih dulu menarik tubuhnya hingga ia duduk di sela-sela paha Jongin yang mengangkang.

"Jongin..."

"Sttt... aku tahu kalau kau kedinginan, jadi biarkan seperti ini."

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan lumayan erat.

"Sehun, alasan kenapa kau pergi apakah benar karena kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sehun terdiam, Jongin benar-benar tak terduga, bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal tersebut saat tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat seperti ini.

"Ataukah itu karena uang seperti yang sepupuku katakan? Dia bilang kalau ia mengatakan padamu kalau perusahaanku bangkrut. Jadi apa itu alasan kenapa kau pergi?"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku tidak sedang bangkrut saat itu, aku hanya sedang sibuk mengurus bisnisku yang lain."

Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin di tubuhnya namun Jongin tidak membiarkannya menjauh dengan mudah.

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengajakku kesini? Untuk menghinaku?" Sehun merasa marah pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin menuduhnya pergi hanya karena uang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau kejar sebenarnya, cinta ataukah uang?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tau semua tentang dirimu, semua kekayaanmu? Pernahkah aku meminta uang atau memeras uangmu? Aku tak peduli dengan semua uangmu, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah kau. Ya, aku yang bodoh ini hanya peduli tentangmu, tentang cintamu dan bukan uangmu."

Pelukan di tubuh Sehun terasa makin erat. "Aku senang kalau ternyata aku tak salah pilih."

"Apa..."

"Sekarang beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku."

"Apakah itu penting?" suara Sehun terdengar serak. "Kita bahkan sudah berpisah."

"Ya, aku harus mengetahuinya Sehun."

"Apa kau melupakannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan keluargamu?"

"Jadi karena itu? aku sama sekali tidak berpikir karena masalah itu... Sehun aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi apakah kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku secara keseluruhan?"

"Memang apa yang harus aku dengarkan lagi? Aku tak mau mendengar satu katapun darimu yang menyakiti hatiku."

"Sehun dengar, aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, kalau kau mendengarkan secara keseluruhan kata-kataku maka mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

"Kau memang tidak pantas berdampingan dengan keluargaku, Sehun. Karena kau lebih pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku dari pada hanya sekedar pendamping keluargaku."

"Bohong..."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah kita bisa kerumah sepupuku setelah ini, ia punya rekaman video saat aku mengatakan hal itu setahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu dan juga sepupumu? Dia bahkan menuduhku hanya mencintai uangmu."

"Aku minta maaf atas nama sepupuku, tapi aku tahu persis dia mengatakan hal itu demi diriku. Kau tahu Sehun, banyak orang yang mendekatiku hanya karena ingin uangku..."

"Tapi aku tidak," bantah Sehun.

"Ya, kau memang tidak, karena itulah sepupuku ingin mengujimu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku tersiksa karena kau pergi, aku mencintaimu Sehun, sungguh. Dan aku minta maaf..."

"Tidak, ini juga salahku." Sehun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang Jongin. "Baekhyun benar, tidak seharusnya aku hanya mementingkan rasa sakitku sendiri, seharusnya aku juga memikirkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu tanpa adanya kejelasan."

"Sehun, aku sungguh minta maaf." Bisik Jongin, bibirnya mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sehun.

"Jangan minta maaf, kau membuatku membenci diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku."

Kedua tangan Jongin mengangkat pinggul Sehun dan ia dengan mudah membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga kini berhadapan dengannya. Sehun yang kini duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Jongin sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu, tapi menyadari Jongin yang pastinya tidak akan mengubah posisi duduknya membuat Sehun mencoba merilekskan diri, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan matanya fokus menatap wajah tampan pria tersebut.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkanku? Aku sangat senang kita bisa bertemu lagi Sehun, kau tahu selama setahun ini aku berusaha kerasa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menemuimu secara langsung. Aku tahu dari Baekhyun kalau kau pergi untuk menenangkan dirimu, karena itulah aku berusaha bersabar untuk menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan datang di pesta pertunangan sahabatmu. Kau tahu, aku yang meminta mereka melakukan pertunangan disini, agar aku lebih mudah menemuimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, jadi semua sudah direncanakan oleh mereka?

"Tapi sekarang aku menyesal, kenapa aku tidak menemuimu lebih cepat dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini."

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Selama setahun ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku dan juga dari hatiku. Jadi, bisakah kita memulai lagi semuanya dari awal? Ku mohon." Tangan kekar Jongin meraih kepala Sehun dan menariknya dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan sebelum Sehun sempat bereaksi, bibir Jongin lebih dulu menempel di bibirnya. Lembut, ini bukanlah jenis ciuman kasar penuh napsu, hanya ada cinta yang coba Jongin berikan lewat ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar karena Jongin segera melepaskannya.

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Mereka sangat menyukaimu Sehun, hanya saja karena peraturan yang di buat keluargaku turun temurun, membuat mereka katakan saja agak kaku dalam bersikap."

Satu jari Jongin membelai bibir merah Sehun yang terlihat basah. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Tak ada keraguan di mata Sehun saat ia dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekap erat tubuh Sehun hingga tubuh keduanya menempel dengan ketat dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Sehun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut.

Puas mencium bibir Sehun, Jongin melepaskannya, ia sedikit menunduk untuk menempelkan keningnya di kening Sehun. "Kau tahu, seberapa jauhpun jarak yang memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku juga selalu mencintaimu Jongin."

Sehun tahu, perpisahan mereka setahun yang lalu hanyalah sebuah jeda singkat bagi mereka. Jeda untuk menyadarkan mereka betapa pentingnya arti cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff request dari kak JUJU JONGODULT. Maaf ya kak, kalo ffnya ga bagus. Hahahaha...

Oh ya, ff ini juga akan aku post di wattpad. Silahkan di cek di akun Syakilawilliam3


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti biasa, banyak typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya, kalau perlu minggu depan kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku."

Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan air yang ia minum. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang tadi ia minum ke atas meja, lalu menatap pada Jongin yang duduk dengan santai di dekatnya, saat ini keduanya berada di salah satu apartement Jongin.

Ya, sejak keduanya sepakat untuk memulai kembali hubungan mereka yang sempat terjeda selama setahun, Jongin memaksa Sehun untuk ikut pulang dengannya ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau ingin menikah di usia dua puluh lima tahun dan sekarang umurmu sudah dua puluh lima tahun bukan?"

"Bukan speerti itu, aku hanya terkejut, maksudku kita bahkan baru memulai hubungan ini kembali selama seminggu dan..."

"Ralat, kita sudah berhubungan selama empat tahun lima bulan sepuluh hari dan kalau kau tidak pergi waktu itu ini akan jadi tahun kelima kita."

"Ya ya ya," Sehun memutar bola matanya, Jongin masih bersikap berlebihan seperti biasanya.

"Sehun, jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada calon suamimu," tegur Jongin.

"Maaf," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, masih susah baginya untuk menerima kalau Jongin adalah anak seorang Raja minyak yang terbiasa dihormati.

"Jadi, sudah kuputuskan kalau kita akan menikah minggu depan. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi tak ada kata penolakan, ok!" Jongin melipat tangannya di dada.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap lekat wajah Jongin dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga status sosialnya yang jauh di bawah Jongin membuatnya tak begitu percaya diri untuk menjadi pendamping Jongin.

"Apakah aku punya hak untuk menolak?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," sahut Jongin cepat. "Kita saling mencintai dan itu sudah cukup."

Sehun terlihat ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi pada Jongin. "Emmm... apakah setelah kita menikah aku masih boleh bekerja?" Sehun ingat dengan tabungannya yang sudah sangat menipis.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Apa alasanmu untuk tetap bekerja setelah menikah denganku? Untuk menghindariku atau ingin mencari uang?"

"Tentu saja untuk uang," jawab Sehun cepat, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyesali jawabannya karena melihat wajah marah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau kira aku tak punya uang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Bodohnya Sehun, kenapa ia bisa melupakan fakta tentang betapa kayanya Jongin. "Maaf."

"Lupakan saja, kau punya pertanyaan lain?"

"Ya, apakah setelah aku menikah denganmu aku harus tinggal disini, maksudku di Dubai dan bukan Korea?"

"Aku tahu kau masih tak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Ya, kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku. Tapi untuk awal, aku akan memberimu keringanan. Aku akan memberikan jet pribadi padamu, jadi kau bisa bolak balik pergi dari sini ke Seoul, karena aku sibuk bekerja mungkin kita hanya akan bisa bersama setiap akhir pekan dan ku harap selama aku sibuk bekerja kau sudah bisa menyesuaikan dirimu dengan keadaan disini sehingga kau tak perlu sering bolak balik lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Kau tahu seperti apa aku kan? Aku tak suka berjauhan denganmu, cukup hanya sekali aku memberimu toleransi untuk menjauh dariku tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dan Sehun ku rasa kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan dirimu dengan keadaan di sini. Sebulan cukup bukan."

Itu jelas seperti perintah bagi Sehun, ia ingin membantah tapi tahu kalau itu hanya percuma saja. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ini soal perjanjian pernikahan."

"Apa?" Jongin menegakkan badannya dan menatap lurus pada Sehun yang terlihat begitu gugup.

"Kau tahu banyak pasangan yang melakukan hal itu, maksudku bukankah kau pasti juga ingin melindungi seluruh aset kekayaanmu, jika suatu saat hubungan kita mengalami masalah."

"Aku tidak akan membuat perjanjian konyol seperti itu."

"Perjanjian itu untuk melindungi seluruh aset kekayaanmu, Jongin."

"Dari siapa? Darimu?" Jongin tampak sangat marah. "Kalau kau menginginkan hartaku dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkannya kepadamu. SEMUANYA. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menipuku dengan pernikahan palsu."

"Jongin."

"Kau mengatakan hal konyol ini karena ingin meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti?"

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Sehun cepat. "Bukankah itu kau."

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Bisa saja bukan kau bosan padaku suatu saat nanti."

"Sehun," Jongin mendesah pelan. "Kau ingin aku hukum karena sudah menuduhku dengan tuduhan palsu? Aku mencintaimu, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, aku memang bodoh."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk menyamping dipangkuannya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Kau memang bodoh, tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu."

Satu kecupan melayang di kening Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun, sementara bibirnya mencium bibir Sehun, awalnya lembut, namun ketika gairahnya mulai datang, ciumannya berubah keras. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia ikut terhanyut dengan nafsunya yang mulai naik.

Namun saat tangan Jongin hampir menyentuh aset miliknya, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik diri.

Lagi dan lagi, setiap kali gairah mereka mulai naik Jongin selalu saja menggagalkannya. Apakah dia tidak tertarik untuk bercinta dengan Sehun?

"Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kau tidur." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya setelah berhasil memindahkan tubuh Sehun dari pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak tidur bersamaku disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun aku tidak bisa tidur ditempat yang sama denganku."

Perasaan terluka menyusup dihati Sehun, Jongin selalu membatasi dirinya saat bersama dengan Sehun, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Sehun tidak bodoh, ia juga tahu kalau Jongin terkadang membayar seseorang untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Apakah dia tidak menarik? Hal itu mungkin saja melihat dirinya yang kurus dan penampilannya... betapa tidak sadarkah dirinya kalau penampilannya sama sekali tidak berkelas, jadi pantas saja Jongin tidak tertarik untuk tidur dengannya. Jongin mungkin mencintainya, tapi itu mungkin hanya karena kebaikan yang ia miliki dan bukan karena fisiknya.

"Aku mengerti," suara Sehun nyaris seperti bisikan semata. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju ranjang. "Aku akan tidur, kau pergilah." Sehun berbaring dan segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia tak mau kalau Jongin sampai melihat air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat malam."

Begitu saja dan Jongin benar-benar membiarkan Sehun menangis terisak di balik selimutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama Sehun berbaring dan berusaha keras untuk memejamkan matanya, walau nyatanya tetap gagal , namun rupanya ia hanya berbaring diam di tempat tidurnya selama dua jam.

"Jongin brengsek," Sehun mengumpat pelan. Dengan kasar ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu bergegas turun dari ranjang, menuju kamar mandi.

"Syukurlah tidak terlalu bengkak," gumam Sehun, ia mencuci muka dan sekali lagi menatap ke arah cermin, penampilannya tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kering, Sehun segera mengganti kaos yang di pakainya dengan sweater kuning dan juga mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana training. Ia perlu hiburan, dan mungkin dengan jalan-jalan ia akan bisa menghapus bayangan Jongin dari dalam pikirannya.

Udara dingin berhembus cukup kencang saat Sehun keluar dari apartement milik Jongin. Tadi ia sempat di hadang oleh pengawal yang diperintahkan Jongin untuk menjaganya. Namun Sehun dengan ketus mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan.

"Maaf, ini adalah perintah dari tuan muda," ucap pengawal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja pada tuan muda kalian yang brengsek itu, aku tak peduli. Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya jadi aku bebas untuk pergi," Sehun menyentak dengan kasar lengannya yang di cekal oleh salah satu pengawal itu dan berjalan dengan tergesa menjauhi para pengawal yang kali ini tidak menahannnya lagi.

Sehun tahu kalau Jongin mungkin akan marah kepadanya nanti, tapi ia tak peduli. Toh Jongin juga tak menghargai perasaannya sama sekali.

 _We got that power power_

 _Nega nareul bol ttae_

 _Seoro gateun maeumi_

 _Neukkyeojil tae_

 _Power power_

 _Deo ganghaejineun geol_

 _Turn the music now_

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, bukankah itu lagu Korea? Perlahan pandangannya terfokus pada pemandangan yang luar biasa tak begitu jauh darinya. The Fountain Show. Sehun tak tahu kalau letak apartement Jongin berdekatan dengan tempat itu. Ada kebanggaan terselip dihatinya saat mendengar lagu dari negaranya di mainkan saat pertunjukan tersebut.

"Sudah selesai menikmati keindahannya?"

Sehun tersentak kaget, ia dengan cepat menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin keluar?"

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu." Kali ini Sehun membalas dengan tak kalah ketusnya dari Jongin.

"Sehun berulang kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu dan apa-apaan tadi kau bilang pada pengawalmu kalau kita tak punya hubungan?"

"Memang tidak bukan?" balas Sehun. ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, membawanya merapat ke tubuhnya. "Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar menghukummu."

"Kalau begitu hukum saja aku," Sehun mati-matian menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. "Kau juga tidak peduli padaku."

"Omong kosong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sehun, aku jelas sangat peduli padamu."

"Kau jelas tidak peduli, kau bahkan meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Apa ini soal yang tadi?" satu tangan Jongin memegang dagu Sehun dan memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk menatapnya. "Katakan padaku Sehun, apakah ini soal yang tadi?"

"Jongin..."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan lantang sekarang agar semua orang mendengarnya? Aku menginginkanmu Sehun, sangat. Tapi aku tak bisa melanggar janjiku pada kedua orang tuamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita legal."

Jongin pernah berjanji kepada orang tuanya? Kapan? Kenapa Sehun tidak mengetahuinya?

"Sejak pertama kali kita pacaran," seakan mengetahui Sehun akan menanyakan hal tersebut Jongin sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Saat aku meminta izin pada orang tuamu untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, mereka memintaku berjanji akan hal itu dan aku menyanggupinya."

"Dasar brengsek," Sehun memukul dada Jongin yang keras. "Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kau sudah membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku pikir... aku pikir kau tidak tertarik padaku."

"Pemikiran konyol apa lagi itu, aku jelas sangat tertarik padamu." Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal yang legal seperti itu?" Sekarang Sehun yang terdengar kesal. "Aku kira pria modern seperti dirimu tidak peduli lagi dengan hal tersebut."

"Aku akui dulu aku memang pria yang brengsek, Sehun. Tapi sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan juga kedua orang tuamu, pemikiranku sedikit berubah. Aku menghormatimu, kita bukan hidup di negara Amerika yang bebas sayang, kita hidup di negara yang mana penduduknya masih banyak yang memegang teguh legalitas seperti itu."

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak menginginkanku."

"Apa kau sedang memancingku?" tanya Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tidak tergoda padaku?" Sehun menurunkan kerah sweternya hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya."

"Stop." Jongin menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun. "Aku suka hal yang membuatku penasaran, dan biarkan aku menuntaskan rasa penasaranku setelah kita menikah." Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Sehun. "Dan Sehunie sayang, kurasa kau harus mempersiapkan fisikmu dengan berolahraga seminggu ini, karena aku tidak menahan diriku saat aku membuka hadiahku nanti."

Wajah Sehun memerah dengan sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya di dominasi begitu saja oleh Jongin. Dengan berani, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranmu, pangeranku."

Dan Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun dengan begitu lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END  
sequel yang di buat saat lagi flu n batuk, semoga ga mengecewakan dan setelah ini aku hiatus dulu ya sampe aq sembuh.

Dan untuk reader baru yang mungkin belum kenal, please jangan panggil author ya, namaku Syakila, kalian bisa panggil aku Kila.


End file.
